Collision of Heaven and Hell
by dreamyhoney
Summary: They were supposed to live happily ever after...what happens when a hostage situation becomes a barrier?...merder centric...rated M for strong violence and language!
1. Chapter 1

Meredith walked slowly and hesitantly as she left a patient's room. However, she did have purpose. She had to talk to Derek. She had to tell him. She had already withheld the news from him long enough-three weeks to be exact. As she seemed to drag her feet, her mind wandered over the past six months, since the time she and Derek had been together.

_Flashback: six months ago_

_A doorbell rings in the distance. Meredith goes to answer it, dreading it all the while, still in the confinements of depression even though it has been a year since Derek left Seattle, without saying anything to her, without any notice. It was all so cold, quick, and she could still feel the pain of it. However, in that second, as she opens the door, her entire world tilts…her heart seems to stop."_

"_Der-?" _

"_Wait! Before you say anything, I'm so sorry. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left Seattle without any explanation. I didn't know what to at the time; I thought I needed room and I needed to be alone; I couldn't think or do anything; I was so confused and broken, so I left. I should have told you, I know but I-I couldn't, knowing that I already caused you so much pain and I told you. I didn't know what I was doing, and so I left, which cost our happiness for a year. But if you'll let me, I want to make up for all that I've done to you, for all the pain that I've caused you."_

_Before Meredith could even fathom a reply, Derek gently pulls her towards him. Before she could protest, Derek captures her lips in a loving embrace. The kiss is passionate, loving, and gentle all at the same time. A perfect kiss. _

_After, what possibly seems to be two magical days, their lips gently break apart. Yet, they do not pull apart from each other's embrace. They are barely touching their foreheads. Meredith seems to be in bit of a daze. _

_Derek thinks he knows what he is going to say to her. He has been planning this for a long time. Yet as he gazes into her fathomless green eyes-now luminous because of the moonlight, everything he suddenly seems to forget his perfectly planned speech. He in fact loses himself in her beautiful eyes for a few minutes. She is so beautiful. Her beauty is timeless._

"_Derek?" Meredith whispers faintly into the night air._

"_I pick you, choose you, love you! I'm in love with you Meredith and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I have hurt you in the past, but I promise never to hurt you again. I love you Meredith. I only want a lifetime to prove it."_

"_Derek…," but Meredith's words are lost as Derek gently tugs her face towards his and the space between them becomes nonexistent as they kiss softly and everything fades out of focus…an almost hazy, magical mist seem to settle on the two lovers. The moon shines brightly down on them and the few, scattered stars twinkle. The world in that moment seems to be only living for Derek and Meredith. _

_End Flashback_

"Oh crap!" Meredith doesn't even realize where she is going or how much time has passed since her lapse into wonderful memory, as she bangs head first into an opening door.

"Meredith?"

As she focuses more closely on where she is, she realizes that she has reached her destination, somewhat unfortunately. _Well, this is it. I can't back out now. _

"Um…hi Derek!" Meredith tries to be cheerful despite the situation.

"Hi! What's going on? Is everything alright?" Derek leans forward and gently kisses Meredith on the cheek.

"Oh yeah! Everything's fine. It's just that um…Oh man! Is that a fusiform dilated aneurysm?"

"Yes, unfortunately. The guy is only thirty and his right side is already paralyzed. He is definitely going to need immediate surgery. Do you want to scrub in?"

"Sure. But do you think the surgery would be successful? I mean will he ever have a normal life again?"

"Well, this type of aneurysm is very aggressive in nature, but if I am able to clip the aneurysm with minimal damage, then he is looking at a pretty normal life. But, what did you want to say before you noticed this guy's MRI? You were going to say something."

"Oh I was just wondering whether you could spare a few minutes now. But if you're busy I understand. I mean you said this guy needs immediate surgery right?"

"Yeah I did, but this guy wants to wait for his family and tell them his diagnosis before we proceed with anything. So, yes, I can spare ten minutes, especially for you. Do you want to talk here or do you want to go somewhere more private? Anywhere is fine with me. You decide."

"Well, this is fine, but..," Meredith hesitates.

"But you would feel more comfortable somewhere more private?"

"Yeah."

"That's alright with me. Where do you want to go?"

"Just to the stairwell? Is that ok?"

"That's fine. Just give me a minute ok? I need to take Mr. Applewood back to his room."

"Ok. I'll meet you there then in five minutes?"

"See you then," Derek replies easily and then gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

_Ok I can do this. I can do this. I definitely can't do this. _Five minutes sure seemed like five hours. _Where was Derek? _Meredith was losing her nerve. The secret she kept was getting increasingly harder to keep. She didn't know how this was going to affect her and for that matter, Derek, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy. She and Derek already were on a tight schedule as it was. _Ok, maybe if I try to plan out what I'm going to say to him, it will be easier. Derek, I'm-_. But before she could finish her thought process, the door to the stairwell opened and Derek cautiously walked in.

"Hi!" Meredith's greeting seemed to be overly 'bright and shiny.'

Derek seemed to notice this when he said, "Ok Meredith what's wrong? You have been acting weird this past morning, not to mention the past couple of weeks. Whatever it is you can tell me. I am here for you, you know that."

"I'm seriously fine, well not exactly but, um… maybe you should sit down for this."

At this point Derek starts to increasingly worry but seemed to show none in his easy, charming smile, as he gently pulled Meredith down with him on one of the stairs. Derek looked expectantly at her; inside he was twisting and turning.

"So, um I don't know how to tell you this properly but I started getting sick a couple weeks ago and when it wouldn't stop I went out and got a couple of pregnancy tests, and well um…" Meredith's words seem to trail off as she catches Derek's gaze.

At the word _pregnancy_ Derek's gaze shifts from being cheerful to, well to be honest, a bit shocked. Yet there is an underlying feeling of happiness.

"You are pregnant?" Derek's words seem to be almost of a whisper.

Meredith slowly nods her head, all the while hoping, hoping with all her heart that he would be happy. _Hopefully. _

But her doubts are instantly washed away when he suddenly embraces her, fiercely, raining kisses all over her face and neck.

When he finally slows down a bit, Meredith hesitatingly responds, "I thought you wouldn't be happy. I thought…"

He silences her with a passionate kiss on the lips. "Of course I am happy. I am ecstatic! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I mean seriously Derek and I mean think with you brain now. A baby? Now? I am just finishing my residency. How are we going to take care of a baby when we can barely spend time together ourselves?"

"We'll figure it out Mer. I can't disagree with the fact that this baby will change our lives, and possibly make it harder at times, but don't you see? We are experiencing the miracle of life. We created this Meredith," Derek says as he gently places both his hands on Meredith's stomach. "Yes, we are starting a family a little sooner than planned, but this is our baby, created by our love."

Meredith's eyes start to glisten with newly formed tears of happiness. "Can you believe it Derek? A baby. We are going to be parents."

"Thank you Meredith."

"For what?"

"For all that you have given me- love and now this wonderful child. You are my everything."

"Oh Derek… Thank you for being there for me! You are my everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably become a great surgeon? And make a lot of money?"

"Ha-ha," Meredith replies with some sarcasm. "Yeah I probably would, but that would be nothing compare to what I have now with you."

"Good answer. I was hoping you would realize your life would be totally empty without me. But just so you know, I would probably be dead without you. You are my whole life, well you and now this baby."

Meredith sighed contentedly onto Derek's shoulder. "I love you Derek, so much for all that you are!"

"And I love you and our baby with all of my heart."

They share a perfect kiss, one that Meredith remembers is just like the one when Derek came back to her. Between their kissing, none of them realize the faint beeping in the background. They are both oblivious to their surroundings.

But as it continues, Meredith suddenly realizes and breaks away.

Derek looks down at his pager and replies, "Sorry Mer. Mr. Applewood's family has arrived. I have to go. But you can come with me, to talk to them, since you are scrubbing in."

"Ok. Let's go." Meredith says with an underlying tone of regret.

Derek gently pulls her to her feet and gives her one last kiss before they leave the stairwell hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Again i really really apologize for the delay...i know you guys must hate me but hopefully this update will make up for it...

So this update is just a cute little thing...the next one will be where it gets SCARY!!!

It had been six months already and Meredith's cravings just got weirder and her hormonal outbursts were more frequent, so every one in the hospital tried to steer clear of her(except Derek), in the sense that they didn't want to upset her more than was already happening.

Presently, Derek was in the middle of surgeries, running around the entire hospital, trying to satisfy another one of Meredith's weird cravings. This time, he had somehow managed to obtain a big bowl of apple tart, caramel, and barbeque sauce, with vanilla ice cream and pickles and reached the on-call room in just under ten minutes!

He hurriedly opened the door, lest he incur her wrath! But it looked like he was too late!

_Was she angry? Was she angry? Please let her not be angry._

"Where the hell were you?" Meredith looked like she was in her angry mood again, unfortunately for Derek.

_Yeah, she was angry. _"I'm sorry Mer. It was really hard to find," Derek said pleadingly, hoping to calm her, as he handed her the bowl.

"I don't care Derek. Do you not understand that I am pregnant?"

"Mer, I.." His words were cut off, mid-sentence. Obviously, Meredith was still very angry.

"Shh.." Meredith put her fingers to her lips to emphasize that Derek needed to shut up. "I'm talking. Do you really think I want to hear your excuses?"

_Why? Why couldn't I get here sooner?_ Derek thought frantically.

"I am six months pregnant Derek. My feet are swollen, I have gas, my back aches like hell and my stomach is bloated, not to mention I have a freaking baby in my stomach that your stupid boy penis made!"

"Now sweetheart, calm down. It'll be good for your blood pressure."

"Don't try to tell me to calm down." Meredith didn't even bother to try and see the meaning behind that. "I'll calm down when I feel like it. I mean I know that you probably think that this is easy and believe me if I could I would gladly switch places with you, but since that is biologically impossible, unless you have come up with a way to do that, I expect to have a few favors taken care of." Meredith's tone was now sarcastic as well as angry.

Derek didn't want to interrupt her again. He patiently stood there, silent as the grave.

"Now, I was really hungry and I just wanted a little snack. Is that so hard to find Derek? You tell me, because if it is, I can come up with the perfect solution: you don't need to do these things anymore, but consider your new sleeping arrangement on the couch from now on."

_With your twitching and constant movement and wake-ups, not to mention, snoring, I was beginning to want to sleep on the couch! Man, hormones are so not fun, even for the guy! _Of course, Derek did not mention this to her. That would have been a catastrophe! She probably would have denied sex to him too, for a very long time!

"No, Mer…I'm so sorry! I-um…I love you and I love our child with all my heart so I am willing to do whatever it takes to make the both of you happy." And just to make sure, he gave her one of his irresistible mcdreamy grins. That did it.

Meredith instantly softened her gaze, and a soft smile graced her lips while the sparkle in her eyes returned to that of love and happiness. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. It's all these damn hormones! I love you and I know you're doing your best, so I'm sorry too."

"Oh that's ok sweetheart."

The two of them shared a soft kiss on the lips, which then deepened as Meredith slowly pushed him back on to the bed, wrapping her arms and legs completely around him. Just when the kiss was getting a little too heated, Derek broke gently away from her lips. Meredith's flushed face looked expectantly at Derek's own. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought of something cute…"

"So? What is it?"

"Well…" he lightly chuckled, "You said before that you hate hormones and I was thinking of telling you the same thing but then decided against it when I realized you had the advantage of withholding sex."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you did. Well just so you know, I couldn't have withheld sex."

"Why not?"

"Hormones are not always a bad thing Derek, you know. For me, I find them extremely useful at times." With that she attacked his lips again, not even waiting for a response, but all the while aware of the huge grin on his face. Just when she had started 'exploring him,' Derek slowly pulled away again, and with a smirk on his face replied, "Kinda like now?"

"Oh yeah….now stop talking and kiss me." This time, both of them attacked each other's lips, and this time no one interrupted, as they made gentle, yet passionate love.

Loud knocking sounded from somewhere in space. Meredith, still half-asleep reached over and turned on the light in the on-call room. Now she could here muted shouts of someone calling her name, relentlessly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming…" She grumbled as she slowly released herself from Derek's warm embrace, and looked around on the floor for her scrubs. As she did this, Derek stirred from his slumber and asked her what time it was.

She muttered, "Nine in the morning. We've been here for an hour." Now both of them were up. Slowly, but surely the two of them grudgingly dragged on their scrubs, trying to make their appearances look reasonable. Finally, Meredith opened the door, dragging one last hand through her messy hair, revealing a very annoyed Christina.

"Oh my god. You guys still do the McNasty after you are pregnant?" It was still obvious to anyone that Meredith and Derek just had sex, especially since their sleep-filled eyes and hair that screamed sex gave it away.

"What can I say Christina? It must be all those pregnancy hormones, especially the estrogen. It really makes me want to."

"Ok I so didn't need to hear that."

"Dr. Yang, is there something you needed other than telling us the obvious? Because if there isn't I'd really like to go back to sleep here. I haven't had sleep for the past 48 hours."

"Well, McDreamy if you wouldn't have so much sex then this wouldn't be a problem would it? And I never knew you were so cranky in the mornings. You're kinda like me. Not at all like your McPerfectness."

"Seriously Christina! What do you want?" This time it was Meredith's voice that yelled out.

"Ok yeah I get the hormones now. And just to let you know, Bailey is screaming her ass off trying to find you. So you better move it, before she throws a gurney at you."

That got Meredith's attention as she scrambled to improve her appearance, while simultaneously trying to say good-bye. Which was a bit hard at the moment, considering Derek was kissing her neck. Instead, Christina did her job for her, tugging at Meredith's arms.

"Ok McDreamy, you can satisfy your incessant desire later. She has to go now."

Not wanting to piss Christina off any more, seeing as she looked like she was pulled off an interesting case, both of them grudgingly pulled away.

"I'll see you later Derek. I love you."

"I love you too. Meet me at the cafeteria for lunch, at noon."

"Deal." With one last, loving kiss, Meredith walked away with Christina to answer Bailey, neither of them knowing the disastrous turn the day was about to take.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is just a short piece...but it starts to get exciting from here...enjoy!! **

* * *

"Grey! Where the hell have you been?" Meredith was about the answer when she was cut off, "No! Don't answer that…I already know. If you have finished satisfying your needs with McDreamy-.."

"But I-.."

"Did I say you talk Grey? Now, there's a new resident. His name is Dr. Andrew Mackenzie. He's subbing in from Mercy West, for the week, as Dr. Banks is off duty. So you're his intern for the day, you hear? Yang, you're with Shepherd, on a consult."

Both of them quickly reply, "Yes, Dr. Bailey."

"What are you waiting for? Move!"

Not wanting to piss her off further, Christina left in a hurry. But Meredith stood where she was.

"Grey! Is there something you wanted?"

"Um…well…Dr. Bailey…"

"Spit it out Grey!"

"I don't know where Dr. Mackenzie is right now."

"He's in OR1, and is about to operate on a man needing an appendectomy. You're scrubbing in. Go! Now!"

Meredith scurried down the hallway towards OR1. As she entered the scrub room to wash her hands and scrub in, she noticed another doctor already doing so. She presumed it was Dr. Mackenzie and stood over a sink. As she scrubbed her hands, he looked up from his and said hello to her.

"You must be the intern, Dr. Grey, right?"

"Yes I am. I'm your intern for today." She replied as she gazed into his face and noticed there was something eerie about the way he looked at her, like he knew her, like he was hiding something. She quickly shook off the strange thought as she realized she knew no one named _Mackenzie_, and so he could not know her. Still, the way he smiled at her, it was making her feel uncomfortable. It was probably just hormones anyways.

She then followed him into the actual OR, as both of them donned their surgery clothes. Meredith's scrubs were already so tight, with a lot of her stomach showing her pregnancy. But, with the new clothing, it hid her stomach better. In a couple of months, she would go on pregnancy leave, so she was trying to make up for it now.

Meredith simply expected to watch the new resident do the surgery. However, as he proceeded to pick up a surgical blade, he turned his head towards her, handed her the blade instead, and said, "Why don't you perform this surgery Dr. Grey. I'm sure you can handle it."

Meredith looked at him a little incredulously. He wanted to her perform an appendectomy solo, while he knew nothing about her medical skills. Immediately, the strange feeling from before came back to her mind. There was something in his voice, something too sugary-sweet, almost like he _knew_ her. Again, she shrugged this off as ridiculous and graciously accepted the blade, with what she hoped was a sincere thanks, and not one that sounded hollow, to her own ears. "Thank you for this opportunity Dr. Mackenzie."

"Please, Dr. Grey, call me Andrew." He replied with a smile.

Meredith smiled back at him, even though inside her mind, she was wondering why was he being so nice. True, he was no Bailey, but even then, you wouldn't be sugary-nice to someone you didn't know right? He didn't know her right? Meredith was getting increasingly bizarre feelings in her mind. But still, Meredith and Dr. Mackenzie switched places, and Meredith proceeded to cut into this guy's stomach, to reach his appendix.

_Three Hours Later_

Meredith had successfully removed his appendix, and was just finishing up sewing up this man's stomach, all with the help of Dr. Mackenzie.

Just as she finished the last stitch and put back the surgical instruments on the tray, in order for both of them to leave, Dr. Mackenzie said to her, "Nice work Dr. Grey."

Again, he gave her the eerie smile, the smile that seemed to be telling her something, something that now seemed to be warning her. Again, Meredith shook off this increasingly growing uncomfortable feeling off of her. She ignored the soft alarm bell going off in her mind, while she kept repeating to herself that it was nothing, that she was overreacting, and this wasn't like the Code Black situation before. She wasn't going to die, like her mind was warning her, no one was going to die. Now, now it was just hormones acting up. _Hopefully, she thought. _

(Simultaneously, he told all the other personnel except him and Meredith to leave the OR, and that they could finish up. Knowing they couldn't question the words of a resident, they left with confusion written on their faces.)

However, before she could respond to his 'compliment', before she could even fathom what was going to happen next, a hand, the hand of Dr. Mackenzie came flinging out, connecting perfectly with the smoothness of her cheek-_everything seemed to be in slow motion and then seemed to stop, to be frozen in time, as if this was that moment to remember; nobody could react or respond in any way_- sending Meredith harshly to the floor, but not before she hit her head, hard, on the glass cupboard, encasing numerous drugs. Then, even time seemed to stop as everything went completely pitch black.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Derek was waiting for Meredith. It was already ten minutes past twelve. It wasn't like her to be late. But he thought maybe that her surgery ran late. But, by the time it hit 12:30, he was starting to get worried. An appendectomy shouldn't be this long he thought. So, he decided to page her, but she didn't answer. So, he tried calling her on her cell, but she wasn't picking up. So, he decided to go ask Bailey about her, all the while still trying her cell.

Meanwhile, inside OR1, Meredith was slowly starting to become conscious of her surroundings. Her head was throbbing like hell. And it hurt to open her eyes. But she did, and she blinked, and finally adjusted her vision to find herself looking at the face of Dr. Mackenzie. She tried to remember what happened, but the last thing she could remember was him telling her to call him Andrew.

"Dr. Mackenzie?" Her voice was scratchy.

He didn't answer but simple dragged her off from the ground and pulled her up, to his level.

She winced with pain, as she said, "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer her again, as he simply forced her to sit in a spare chair in the corner, meant for monitoring vital signs. He then took out a bunch of rope from his pocket and tied her to the chair.

"What the hell are you doing? Who are you?"

This time he did answer her with a glare. "Shut up! If you don't.." and he simply produced a knife from within his clothes, and held it to her throat.

This time Meredith knew she had to. She didn't understand anything. But she knew enough to keep quiet. A ringing interrupted the silence.

"Well, I do believe this is the fifth time your cell has rung. Answer it. Now!" As he untied the binds on her wrists.

Meredith took her cell from her waist and flipped it open. "He-Hello?" Her voice was slightly trembling.

"Oh my god, Meredith! You're all right. Where are you?"

"I'm.." Her words were cut off, as instead, Dr. Mackenzie grabbed the phone from her grip and said hello, while simultaneously covering her mouth with tape.

"Hello, Dr. Shepherd. It's been such a long time."

"Who are you?"

"Now, Dr. Shepherd, is that any way to greet an old friend. I'm hurt that you don't remember me."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? What have you done to her?" His voice became frantic.

"All in due time, my friend."

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I swear that I will.."

Derek's words were cut off as Dr. Mackenzie said with amusement, "I don't think you're in the position to make any kind of threats. Do you Dr. Shepherd? After all, I've got you're pretty girlfriend tied up here, haven't I? So I think it would be best if you let me do the talking."

Derek realized that Dr. Mackenzie was right. If he wanted Meredith to be ok, he would have to let him do the talking for the time being. He didn't even know the guy.

"Now, I hope you haven't already gone and told other people about this situation."

"No I haven't, at least not yet."

"Well, you better not, Dr. Shepherd, for Meredith's sake. I don't want anyone coming within five feet of this OR. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I want you for the time being to be a good boyfriend and stay where you are. Do not talk to anyone, and I will keep you posted." Dr. Mackenzie didn't wait for a reply as he simply ended the call.

"Now Meredith, I'm going to take the tape off, but I don't want you to scream, ok?"

Meredith nodded her head in understanding, as he gently pulled off the tape covering her mouth.

She immediately spoke, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh I think that's the least of your problems, Meredith. I know a lot more than that."

Confusion and anger was written all over her face.

"I have the right to know who you are and what you want with me and Derek."

"Now don't be hasty, my dear Meredith. We will get to all of that, so don't worry." He stroked her face gently, but she pulled away.

"If you aren't going to play nice Meredith, then I may have no choice but to do this." He brought the knife down to her stomach and pressed it against her abdomen.

Meredith's face was now washed with fear, just plain fear, as she realized he knew about her pregnancy.

"So why don't we start with how many weeks pregnant you are Meredith?"

"Six months." Her voice betrayed the fear in her.

"That's better. Now, how long have you been with Derek?"

"One year."

"See, how easy this can be?"

"What do you want, Dr. Mackenzie?"

"What do I want Meredith? Well let's see. I want a lot of things like many people. For example, I could do with some ice cream right about now."

Meredith was becoming increasingly infuriated. "No, I meant with us. What did we do to you?"

"Well that's the sad thing, Meredith. You didn't do anything. It's all Derek's doing. So if you were going to blame someone, I'd say you should blame him. You are only a little pawn in this little game of mine."

"What did Derek do to you?"

"Patience, Meredith. You know I actually think I'm going to take up my offer of ice cream."

So he pulled out Meredith's phone again and called Derek.

"Yes?"

"You know Dr. Shepherd, I'm actually craving for some ice cream right now. Mint chocolate chip to be exact. Be a good boy and get some for me, will you?"

"Seriously? You want ice cream right now?"

"No, no Derek. Remember your sweetheart? I hope you do because she is sitting here filled with pain and confusion. So you'll do as I tell you, won't you?"  
Derek realized he had no choice, as he replied, "Ok."

"Good boy. Now I do not want you or anyone else coming into the OR. Got that? Leave the ice cream by the door and walk away." Again, he ended the call without waiting for an answer.

Meredith timidly said, "You know, maybe if you tell me, then I can help you."

He gave a hearty laugh as he replied, "You? Help me? You are indirectly the cause for all of my problems, sweetie. You can't help me. And you want to know what? No one can. Because it's already happened. She's already dead!" He screamed out the last part.

"What? Who's dead?"

"Woops." He said as he regained his composure. "I guess I let my emotions get the better of me. So sorry. And I think it's time we took a break from this conversation." He said, as he reapplied the piece of tape over her mouth.

He took out her cell again, and redialed Derek's number. "You know what Dr. Shepherd? I changed my mind about the ice cream. We don't have time for that. What I want you to do is gather everyone in the gallery above OR1. And when I say everybody, I mean you, Christina, Izzie, Alex, George, Callie, Bailey, Addison, Mark, and the Chief. You understand right? Just them, and I want all of you in the gallery in less than fifteen minutes, understand?" He hung up the phone again.

Meanwhile, Derek was paging everyone. Surprisingly, everyone had just finished surgery or were already free. He paged emergency to OR1 gallery to everyone. He just hoped that everyone would come soon. He couldn't believe how this day had turned out. But, he hoped with all his heart that she would be ok. Part of him wished that this was just a dream. A horrible nightmare, that they would wake up from. But he realized this was reality, and that he better comply with that doctor, whoever he was, for the time being, if he wanted her to be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

_ok...Brandy...thanx for reviewing so quickly!!! this update is for you!!! after this...theres only a little bit left and then an epilogue... review!! im sorry its coming to an end.. _

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Somehow everyone had gotten the page and came to the gallery, in record time. Derek was already waiting in front of the door. He wanted to tell everyone what was going on before they went in and saw her like that. He didn't want them to panic which could provoke the guy to hurt Meredith.

Christina was the first one to speak, "What the hell is going on?"

Everyone looked at Derek expectantly.

"Ok everyone. I want you guys to listen closely and do not make any kind of loud reaction. I'm warning you." He took a deep breath and said with a pained voice, "The temporary resident from Mercy West is holding Meredith hostage in OR1."

"He what?" The Chief reacted first.

"He's holding her hostage. Now I think the best thing to do would be just to listen to him for the time being. He knows things, he knows us somehow, and I don't think we're in a position to negotiate. I know you're all scared. I am too. More than you know. But, we got to stay strong, for Meredith's sake, ok?"

They all nodded their heads in compliance all the while in utter shock of what had happened. The truth was Derek was supposed to be her knight in shining whatever, but things were a little different now. And so, with utmost pain, he swallowed his cavalier feelings and instead focused on getting her back safely. Before they could enter, Derek said one more thing. "I'm going to call the police now, and tell them to come here, ok? I cannot watch Meredith get hurt." They once more nodded their heads, as Derek dialed 911, and told them briefly about the situation and where to come.

They all entered the room a couple of minutes later.

What they saw, what Derek saw, before them, was something that would forever be imprinted onto their brains. They saw Meredith tied up to a chair, feet, waist, and hands bound, with a piece of tape preventing her from saying anything. Yet, they could all see the confusion, anger, and sadness, but most of all raw fear in her eyes, even from the gallery. Dr. Mackenzie held a knife very close to her, too close.

When Meredith looked up and saw everyone there, she broke down and gentle tears escaped from her eyes. Then Dr. Mackenzie looked up, right up at Derek. When, he saw Derek, he gave a smug smile to him, knowing that he was causing him pain.

When Derek saw him, he realized there was something familiar about him, like he knew him from before. But where and when? Then, as if on cue, his mind produced an image of him, Dr. Mackenzie, and another girl, when he was in med school. Then, it dawned on him, with a shocking realization. He gasped audibly. He remembered. _Oh my god. _

When Dr. Mackenzie saw and heard that Derek realized who he was, he smiled in return. _So, he isn't as stupid as I thought he was. Good thing, because he is a brain surgeon. _

This exchange of expressions between the two doctors didn't go unnoticed my everyone else, including Meredith.

Addison was the first to react, "Do you know him Derek? How?"

"I thought I didn't. I thought he was a stranger, but I know him very well. I've known him for a long time, since med school to be exact."

"Med school?" The Chief was confused, with good reason.

But before Derek could reply, Dr. Mackenzie interrupted and said, "Well let's get down to business, shall we? Now, I think all of you know that me and Derek know each other. But you're probably wondering how. Well, let me clear the confusion." Meredith noticed that he got a icy look in his eyes for a split second, but it was soon replaced by a twinkle of someone who gets to tell a story to an eager audience.

"Well, Derek and I have been buddies since med school. Ah yes, do you remember those days Derek?" Derek only had a look of fear on his face. "Anyways, there wasn't just the two of us, at one point. There was my twin sister, Adrianna. Well we were all really good friends. But things changed didn't they Derek?" Derek didn't say anything. He was still in shock. "Why don't you tell them what changed Derek? It'll be more fun this way if you finish the story." Andrew had a big grin on his face.

Derek still remained silent after a minute or so. "Come on Derek. We're all waiting. Or would you like some motivation?" He moved the glinting knife towards Meredith's stomach.

When Derek realized what he could do, he came out of his shock and continued the story. "Adrianna and I started dating, after our first year together as friends. We did have feelings for each other at that time, but by the second year of our dating each other, I realized that my feelings had changed. I still loved Adrianna as a friend but not as anything more. And so, I told her. After that things were never the same. She became distant and after our final year in med school together, she left and I never saw her again. But I don't understand Andrew. What does that have to do with now and Meredith?"

"Derek, I'm surprised. Don't you recall reading in the New York Times: One of the twins of famous orthopedic surgeon, Dr. Gabriella Mackenzie was found dead in a pool of blood in the kitchen of her apartment?"

"Oh my god! I remember now, but I still don't understand Andrew. What does all this have to do with Meredith?"

"Tell me something, Derek. Do you think she was murdered?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"Wow Derek, I must say for a brain surgeon you are pretty damn stupid. Either that or you have a really bad memory. You think for the last two years of med school, her being distant was an accident? You think she just woke up one day and said to herself, 'Oh I think I want to be distant now towards everyone including my own brother!' You think she said that? NO! She didn't. And do you want to know why people?" Andrew took a deep breath, and this is when things escalated out of control. "She thought your precious Derek was going to propose to her that day! Propose! Do you know what she got instead? A painful, agonizing dumping instead. Your wonderful Derek dumped her without any concern for her whatsoever. It broke her heart that day. You broke her Derek. From then on, she was Adrianna no more, but a cold and distant and heart-broken girl. Yet, she went on. She completed med school, and I thought she was over you, and how you broke her. Boy, was I wrong! Do you know what it feels like for a brother to find out that his sister, his twin committed suicide in her own goddamn kitchen?"

Everyone, including Derek gasped loudly, finally realizing where this put Meredith. _Where were the goddamn police? What was taking them so long?_

"Do you know what that feels like? To realize that you would never see her again? To find out that you would never hear her laugh, or see her smile, for as long as you live? No matter, I could have forgiven you knowing that you were the cause of all of it. I could have forgiven you knowing that you would be forever in pain and in guilt for the rest of your life. But do you know what I hear several years later? Ten years to be exact. I find out through some very good connections and unlike some people I read the fucking newspaper; that you have become the head of neurology at Seattle Grace. I find out that you have a new life. I find out that you have a fucking new girlfriend, who's already fucking pregnant!" He shook with fury as he remembered all the pain he still felt.

Everyone else shook with the fear of this fearful man. He was taking revenge for his sister. He was filled with so much pain and anger that few thought he could be convinced of doing otherwise. Derek had finally realized the magnitude of impact his actions in the past had on Meredith and everyone in the present. As he realized, he officially broke down and started sobbing.

"Oh no Derek. You don't get the relief of being able to cry. You don't deserve even that. Because this is all your fault, and no one else's. So, you do not have that privilege. So you better stop with that pathetic crying of yours unless you want someone here to be very much in pain, and I don't mean emotional pain."

Derek choked back a sob as he rose to his feet and replied with surprising strength, "Let her go Andrew. You're the right. I'm the cause for all of this. It's me you should be holding hostage, not her. She hasn't done anything. So please, let her go and take me instead, I beg of you."

"You're pathetic Derek! Just a pathetic excuse for a man. Don't you see? Because she hasn't done anything it's perfect. What relief or revenge would I get out of harming you? I'll tell you what I'll get. Nothing! Whereas if I harm her, I know I'll be hurting you more than life itself. You love her. I can see that. That is why it is so perfect. Because knowing that you'll be feeling pain and going through the same suffering as I have for the past twelve years, knowing that Derek, believe me, I'll sleep better at night. Because I'll know I have hurt you the same way you hurt Adrianna and me."

"Please, Andrew, I beg you don't do this. I beg you with all my heart. I'm sorry for your pain and If I could redo things better then I would, but I can't. But all of us are begging, please, please don't do this." Derek was practically on his knees, as he thought that he needed to buy time, as much time as possible, till the police came.

But Andrew paid no attention to the sincere plea, as he said, "You know how I'm going to do it Derek? I'm going to slowly kill her, sucking the life out of her, slowly, excruciatingly, so you will remember what you did."

Derek and all the others, including Meredith were sobbing and repeating no over and over again, shaking their heads.

"Do you know where I'm going to start, Derek? I'm going to start with your baby." Andrew said as he lifted her scrubs and slowly brought the knife to her stomach….


	6. Chapter 6

_so this is it!! again thanx brandy...for the quick reviews...what do you guys think???? im gonna post a nice long epilogue as soon as i can!!!...enjoy!!  
_

* * *

_But Andrew paid no attention to the sincere plea, as he said, "You know how I'm going to do it Derek? I'm going to slowly kill her, sucking the life out of her, slowly, excruciatingly, so you will remember what you did."_

_Derek and all the others, including Meredith were sobbing and repeating no over and over again, shaking their heads. _

_"Do you know where I'm going to start, Derek? I'm going to start with your baby."_

_Andrew said as he lifted her scrubs and slowly brought the knife to her stomach…._

* * *

Suddenly the door to the OR was burst open and shots were fired, as five policemen surrounded the now bleeding Dr. Andrew Mackenzie. Their guns were trained on him. His stomach was bleeding profusely and he would die soon if he didn't receive medical help. Everyone in the OR had looks of shock on their faces. The knife lay right next to Andrew, still glinting in the harsh light, but forgotten for the moment. Meredith had fainted at the entire scene. Derek was the first to react as he burst through the gallery and sprinted down to the OR. He burst through the OR and much to the police's annoyance, he started to removed Meredith's binds. All the other surgeons started to come to the OR.

As Derek finally removed Meredith from the chair and started to stroke her face and hair in relief, Meredith started to revive.

The first person she saw was Derek and when she saw him she broke down in tears and wrapped her arms around him and started to sob onto his chest, mostly in relief. Derek started to cry as well, as tears of joy and relief mixed. Soon other sobs were heard as the other surgeons started to sob quietly.

Meanwhile the police were still checking Andrew. Then they suddenly turned towards the Chief and said that he needed immediate medical help, they presumed. The Chief nodded his head in compliance and was just about to ask one of the interns to get an emergency CT, MRI, and OR booked, when they heard a faint "No!" resonate in the background.

All surgeons and police shifted their gaze to see Dr. Mackenzie say a last, "No!" It was feeble but still relatively strong. All of them now realized that he had the knife in his hands. Before they could do or say anything, Dr. Mackenzie plunged the knife directly into his heart with his last surge of strength. He fell back and lay sprawled across the floor, dead, in a pool of blood. The knife still lay in his heart.


End file.
